


Kryptonian Marinette AU

by SilverWhiteRaven



Series: Krypto-Marinette AUs [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Krypto AU, Kryptonian AU, Kryptonian Marinette, MariBat, Other, Requests, prompts, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWhiteRaven/pseuds/SilverWhiteRaven
Summary: The Krypto Mari AU, AKA Kryptonian Marinette AU, AKA my Krypto AU, AKA the AU Borne of the Stars is based on, became a lot more than before... Now the AU has AU's, and this author would like your input on what to do with them!
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Clark Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Félix Graham de Vanily, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lex Luthor, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Pamela Isley
Series: Krypto-Marinette AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702447
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	1. Krypto AU Idea Masterlist & Open Requests

So, hopefully most of you know about Borne of the Stars, my MLB Kryptonian AU! It and another idea started up in my head some time ago, and I call them my Krypto AUs, for the simplicity of one being ‘Full-Krypto’ and one being ‘Krypto-Martian’. Well, turns out, now I have more!!

Who knew that when you make an idea, and it becomes your favorite, that you can end up making a lot more from it than you anticipated. Neat, huh??  
  
Anyways! I now have a _LIST!_ So I want to know if any of you, for any of them, would like to either, A.) hear about the idea on the list through a ‘Headcanon List’, or B.) Actually see me write something for it.

For now, they’re all ‘Full-Krypto’, so Marinette is born on Krypton and is now, well, wherever it is she is for the particular AU. This can change, of course, I'll be sure to say if it does whenever I post one.

Some also have ‘Twins AU’, where Marinette and Clark are twins; her Kryptonian name for those ones will be Kia Jor-El, keeping to the theme of Kal and Kara’s names starting with K.

Now lets get to it! Reply in comments what you want, thank you~!

**The List:**

  * Dupain-Cheng raised (Borne of the Stars, picking this one might get you either plot reveals/spoilers, or a new chapter) - _**Active/In Progress**_ , can be found as Part 2 of the Series  
  

  * Krypto-Bat + Twins AU - _**Complete**_ , can be found as Part 3 of the Series _-_ Basically while Clark ended up in Smallville, she ended up in Gotham and is adopted by an already adult Bruce Wayne, around the time of either Richard or Jason being Robin already. Leads to Robin!Marinette followed by Batman!Marinette, oh dang! She also gets to be a big scary Cryptid when in costume, just saying (I already have a _full_ timeline/headcanon list for this one, it was inevitable)  
  

  * Krypto-Rogue + Twins AU - This one is an alternate to Krypto-Bat where Batman failed to find Kia and is instead found by none other than Poison Ivy. Ivy enlists the help of various other Rogues, particularly when little Amaryllis, as Kia gets named, starts getting more powers and, inconveniently, none of them are plant-based. Yet, anyways…  
  

  * 2 Themyscira raised, Optional Twin AU: 
    * Adopted by Hoppolyta, sister to Diana. Optional: Mari is ‘blood related’ to Diana, in the sense that Marinette’s blood was used in the clay that was used to create Diana, so Mari is the ‘older sister’ while having also been the physically ‘younger sister’ at the time. Optional Twin AU can implement either the Phantom Zone to cause ‘younger brother’ Clark, or more fully implement the Semi-Immortality Kryptonians have with their powers, creating an emotional, few centuries-long over-due, reunion. 
    * Community raised, potentially hella-gay Diananette shipping.  
  

  * 2 Luthor adopted: 
    * Smallville AU where she's Lex and Lena's sister
    * Felix Luthor (Son of Lex) AU with adopted sister Marinette (basically just some gremlin shenanigans, they’re both just big gremlins together)
  * Smallville ‘rewrite-styled’, Twins AU, Kent raised - _**Complete**_ , can be found as Part 4 of the Series  
  

  * Raised in Atlantis (implements the Kryptonian Self-Sufficiency power)  
  

  * Adopted by the Agrestes   
  

  * Additional Crossover - Marvel Universe 
    * Raised in Wakanda
    * Raised in Asgard  
  

  * **Bonus** \- Comment an Ask/Request with your own idea of where/with whom to put her, and see where I go with it! (Bonus points if either I love the heck out of it, you manage to get me to make unavoidable angst, or I create an Evil!Marinette from of it, because my mind is blanking on those last two things right now)



(Final Author Note: My Tumblr, under the same username, hit 400 Followers, now at 500+, and I've been doing prompt requests in celebration! Feel free to head over there if you'd like to get in on that!!)

Join my [tiny Discord Server](https://discord.gg/tDXXATZ) made specifically for Krypto-AU and Karanette!


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Update and Question for the Readers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update and Question for the Readers, please answer If you can!

Hello! I've made sure to update the list with which one's have been completed, and added a new AU to the list!

Krypto-Rogue is the new AU, it's an alternate/companion to Krypto-Bat where Kia is found by Poison Ivy instead of Batman. She is named Amaryllis, Mari for short. The starting ideas is how Ivy enlists the help of other Rogues in teaching and raising Mari, specifically when her powers start coming in. Ivy would do just fine on her own, if only those powers were plant-based, and, oops, they're totally not. At least, not yet, anyways...

My Question! - Should I post these Headcanon lists that I've been doing so far all in one go like the last two, letting everyone see all the ideas, timelines, plot points, etc all in one go, or, should I do them in bits and pieces so you guys don't have to wait for them, and it gives everyone time to give me feedback as I continue to grow the lists? Let me know, and I loom forward to all your suggestions~!

[ Join my [tiny Discord Server](https://discord.gg/tDXXATZ) for Karanette and Kryptonian Marinette AUs!! ]


End file.
